Icy Nightmare
by Eggwonna
Summary: Edmund hides in his cabin below deck, trying to fight the nightmare that threatened to enter his mind. But how could he forget the White Witch, and how can he fight her now that she can't be killed? Only Aslan can save him - but where is the Lion when he needs him? *One-Shot*


**This is an AU-ish story based on the book "The Voyage of the Dawn Treader" in the 'Chronicles of Narnia' series – Written by C.S. Lewis. I in no way own this book or series.**

**This is also a one-shot, so this chapter stands alone. **

* * *

Once the wild eyed lord shrieked that the island turned nightmares into reality, Lucy knew she had to get her brother out of there. But where? Nowhere was safe from this monstrous spell. With a pounding heart the young queen dashed to Edmund, who stood, shocked, beside Caspian.

"Edmund, get below deck!" She shouted over the sounds of the crew as panic struck them all.

"We need him up here, Lucy!" Caspian protested, shaking his head. "It is you who should get to safety!"

"No, you don't understand!" Lucy countered, and then turning to her brother she pleaded. "_Please_, Edmund, you know why you can't stay here with the crew. Your nightmare can't come true. You have to get away!"

Edmund's eyes grew wide at her words, and he slowly nodded his head. Putting his hand on Caspian's arm, he reassured him. "Trust me, my friend. It's better for us all that I get out of the way." With that he raced off to the end of the ship and to his quarters below deck and slammed the door behind him, bolting it. He walked to the opposite side of the room, standing next to his hammock.

Breathing heavily, he did his best to keep that one particular nightmare from entering his mind. Any other thing would be awful, but this would be the worst. Too strong, too powerful. She would destroy everything, everyone.

She would...

She...

The Witch would...

No. Edmund forced himself to think of the times he governed in Narnia, so long ago. After the White Witch was vanquished.

Jadis had plagued his dreams ever since the events she had caused. She was in his nightmares almost every night.

A true nightmare.

"Why, Edmund. I thought I would never see you again."

He fell back at the sound of her voice, crashing into a stack of crates. And she was there, in front of the door, a misty, white woman. Her eyes were cold, and he suddenly realized the drop in temperature.

"You're not real!" He shouted, staggering to his feet and drawing his sword. "You're only a nightmare. An illusion."

Jadis stepped closer. Edmund backed up farther. "Edmund dear, of course I'm real."

She sounded so persuasive, but he knew the truth. He knew she was trying to trick him, just like she had all those years ago. So easily. Far, far too easily. But those days were in his past. He was forgiven. Aslan had given him grace.

"No, no you're not."

His back hit the wall, and he was forced towards the corner as the witch kept on coming for him. "It's been so long..."

"_Stop it! Stop!_" Edmund shouted, sword arm shaking so that he was forced to use both hands.

"If you didn't want me to come back, you shouldn't have come here." Jadis' mouth formed a cruel sneer. "Nightmares become reality here, Edmund. You should have tried harder to keep me out."

Edmund shook his head, swinging his sword at the ghostly figure before him. The only effect he was rewarded with was a little disturbance in the mist. The Witch laughed at him, throwing her head back.

"That won't kill me, stupid boy. Nothing will. I have control again and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Jadis put out a ghostly hand and cupped the young King's cheek. Edmund felt a deep chill take over his whole body at the touch, and dropped his sword, pressing himself further into the corner. His breath came short and quick, and he could see it billow out in front of his face.

"You will never have control over me; not again," Edmund panted, pulling his head away from the Witch. "Aslan freed me from you long ago!"

"But Aslan isn't here now, is he?" Jadis whispered, drawing closer. "He cannot protect you now. You're alone, and just as worthless as ever. You're _mine_, little traitor."

A silent tear trickled down Edmund's cheek. He'd always feared this. Feared that Aslan's forgiveness couldn't last forever; that the Great Lion wouldn't always protect him. After all, he didn't deserve it. He was the worst of all of them.

"That's right, Edmund. You're not forgiven anymore. You have made too many mistakes. You don't deserve to be free."

The Witch continued talking; telling him how worthless and unloved he was - but Edmund hardly heard it anymore. He curled into himself, slipping down the wall and onto the wooden floor, hiding his head in shame.

He did not notice when the ship started moving once again. He did not notice when Jadis just disappeared into thin air. Nor did he notice when the door to the cabin opened. He didn't hear his Sister's voice calling to him.

But he did feel the comforting hand on his shoulder, shaking him a bit. He flinched before he dared to slowly look up.

Lucy was kneeling in front of him, tears staining her cheeks. A small smile crept onto her lips when she saw Edmund calm a bit at her presence.

But it didn't last long. He grabbed her shoulders, shaking his head. Looking to the door, he saw Caspian and Eustace standing in silence, both wearing concerned looks. Edmund glanced around fearfully, looking for the Witch. "No, you need to get out of here! The Witch, she's here. She's here - she's going to kill us all!"

"Shh, Edmund," Lucy protested softly, putting her hands on his. "No, it's over. She's gone now. We made it out. Aslan rescued us!"

At the sound of the Great Lion's name, Edmund's face fell. "Of course he did..." He mumbled. "I doubted him. I didn't believe he would save me. That he _could_."

"It's okay, Edmund. She must have been telling you the most awful things." Strange how Lucy always knew the right things to say to her Brother. Edmund just nodded in response, smiling a bit in relief. The Witch was gone. Aslan had saved them - like he always would.

* * *

**Some of you may be confused, because in the movie the nightmare mist left because of all of the stuff to do with the old swords and the table on Ramandu's Island. In the book, however, Lucy called on Aslan and an albatross led them out of the black fog where the nightmares lived. I was basing this story on the book, not the movie.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please favorite and leave a review! :)**


End file.
